Get A Clue
by Donatellolover
Summary: When it's a gloomy Saturday, and no new leads in the Kira investigation show up, what are Light and L to do? Why, play Clue of course! A crackish one-shot. Slight OOCness. Light IS a Drama Queen.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, it's character's or the board game Clue.

I actually like this one, I think it's rather funny! It just popped out of nowhere and I hope you guys like it!! Beware of randomness…

(Though you can't tell, I've revised this so there are less Grammatical Errors than before.)

* * *

Get A Clue

"Ryuzaki, it's your move." Light sighed, exasperated to no end. For the thousandth time, he looked out the window closest to him and at the gloomy Saturday that had doomed boredom upon them all. There were no new leads in the Kira case, and for a break L had suggested that they play clue. Only Light had accepted, and seeing as he was chained to the dark haired oddity, he'd figured 'what the hell'. Light's thoughts shifted to the small plastic figure that was currently doing his bidding. Colonel Mustard. He wondered what kind of adventures the honorable Colonel had endured in his day and if he'd ever had to kill anybody in the line of duty.

Although, he bet that if he actually was the ridiculously named man, and not in fact gay, he would be drooling over the stunningly beautiful Ms. Scarlett. Sure, her boobs were plastic, but hell, so was the rest of her. He could almost imagine the Colonel and Ms. Scarlett screwing each other whilst on top of the pool table. Why he was thinking such ludicrous things was behind him. It was just another sign of the insanity that boredom brought.

"I am well aware of that, Light-kun." L replied, in his usual monotone.

L rolled the dice and watched in glee as it landed on the number he'd wanted. With the small Professor Plum figure in between his index finger and thumb, he moved exactly three spaces and into the billiard room. Releasing the figure that represented him, he brought his thumb to his lips and chewed on the tip, as if in deep thought.

Light rolled his eyes and waited patiently, for about three seconds, until breaking the silence. "Are you going to make an accusation, or what?!"

A glimmer of amusement lit up the detective's normally blank gaze, and he let a smile form on his face. The expression made Light shudder, making him wonder what exactly L was up to that could possibly cause him smile in such a mischievous way.

"Well?!" Light demanded after several minutes of L just grinning wildly. L's gaze flicked toward Light before making it's way back to the board and the teen narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He had a gut feeling that L was about to make him lose his tempter.

L smirked and raised his index finger in the air dramatically, stating "I conclude that the murder took place in the billiard room, the weapon of choice was the wrench, and the murderer was……" L stopped suddenly, making Light turn his gaze from the rainy landscape outside the window and land on said detective. Light's eyes widened in anger as he knew what L would say next. "Kira!" L shouted, pointing at Light as he did, apparently pleased with himself.

The sound that came from Light surprised L a little bit, for it sounded more animal than human. Light grabbed the edge of the board game and flipped it over on L with so much force that the board actually broke when it hit L's head. Game pieces scattered across the floor and a grunt could be heard from Matsuda as the metal figure of a wrench hit him in the back of the head.

L barely had time to laugh as a fist connected painfully with his face, sending him flying backwards into an office chair. Getting to his feet, he rubbed at the spot where Light had punched him. "Light-kun, I-" L was cut off as Light tackled him back onto the floor.

"You bastard! I-I swear I'm gunna rip you to shreds!" Light snarled, throwing punches that were too fast for L to block. L was by no means defenseless, but it seemed that Light's fury could over power even him. "There'll be nothing left of you, not when I'm through!!" He screamed in L's face, shaking with uncontrollable rage.

L tried again and again to speak but was shut up courtesy of Light's fist. Light didn't get very far in his dismemberment of L, however, for the other members of the task force grabbed him and were struggling to hold him down. Which, unfortunately, was very hard considering that he was chained to the very person he was trying to attack.

Once again, L stood, only this time he needed the help of a near by desk. "Well Light-kun," L smiled, even with a black eye and a bleeding lip. "you do realize that this raises you're percentage by thirty percent."

Light screamed profanities at the top of his lungs, while kicking at the same time, making it even more difficult for the task force to hold on to him.

Watari strode into the room, shocked at Light's state. L, still smiling devilishly, motioned him over and took the plate of strawberry cheesecake that he'd called for. Munching happily on his desert, he watched as Light struggled against the people that were undoubtedly stopping him from killing L. He held the cake out towards Light. "Would you like a bite of strawberry cheesecake, Light-kun?" he asked innocently.

L's comment only made Light screech louder.

* * *

Hmm perhaps I made Light too much of a drama queen? Also, it got less funny the more I progressed. Blah..

This makes me wish there was Clue: Death Note version. But, we'd all know who done it!! XD

I wouldn't dare bribing anyone for a review with strawberry cheesecake (XD) But if you want some, well, hell it's just a button click away!! (And yes, even saying this story sucks gets you cake!)


End file.
